


I will find you

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No matter where you go / I will find you / If it takes a thousand years" (Clannad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will find you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Browneyesparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/gifts).



> Written as a part of the Great Stocking Swap on Paint It Red forum.

She'd always known that Jane wasn't going to stay once Red John was apprehended.

That didn't make her feel any better now that he'd actually disappeared.

She told herself he needed some space to mull over things. However, she had a feeling he wasn't coming back this time.

She'd lost count of the times she'd almost called him – only to click her phone shut a moment later.

He wouldn't answer anyway.

It was only after another six painful months that Lisbon finally decided to go after him.

She found him on San Felix Island at last, sitting in front of that old tea shop.

The kindly old lady told her he'd been there all the time. Each and every day he would walk along the shore and throw a flower into the ocean – and then watch as it floated among the waves.

Jane didn't look up as she sat down in front of him.

"Come with me," she said. "It's time to go home."

"I don't have a home anymore."

"Are you sure?"

A single tear trickled down his cheek. "I failed them, Lisbon."

"Don't even say that." She reached for his hand and ran her thumb along its back. "They're proud of you. Believe me."

"Please, go away. You can't stay here."

"Why not? I could always buy one of those run-down cabins and live close to the sea."

He chuckled in spite of himself. "You wouldn't last a week."

"Try me."

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?"

Lisbon looked him in the eye. "Because I care."

He searched her gaze for a moment. "I know."

They both listened to the sound of waves crashing on the shore for what seemed an eternity.

"Would you come with me as I send one last gift to my family?"

"Of course I would."

His hand found the small of her back as they strolled towards the ocean.

Maybe she was right. It was really time to go home.

Or, rather, his home had eventually found him at long last.


End file.
